SMS
by Maruriyan
Summary: Sebuah SMS iseng diterima oleh Jungkook. Katanya sih dari fans. Dan Jungkook pun berakhir dengan mengadu kepada Taehyung. Warn : BL, Slash, Taekook, First fic di Fandom ini.


**SMS**

 **Warn :**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fic ini.**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook hanya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Taehyung – _hyung_ sangat suka bergelayutan di punggunggnya layaknya seekor koala. Jungkook tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja, kadang – kadang _hyung_ nya yang satu itu terlalu sering bergelayutan seperti itu di depan umum. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan para fans yang mengira mereka _gay_. Sungguh, Jungkook tak pernah menyangka para fansnya memiliki imajinasi liar yang separah itu.

Suatu hari, seorang fans berhasil menemukan nomer _handphone_ nya yang hanya ia dan beberapa orang yang tahu, misalnya teman – teman BTS-nya dan orang – orang terdekatnya. Dan pertanyaan dari orang yang mengaku fansnya itu benar – benar membuat mata Jungkook serasa hendak melompat ke layar _handphone_ nya.

 _From : XXXXX_

 _To : Jungkook_

 _Hai Jungkook oppa :)))) Wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa benar – benar mengirim pesan ke Jungkook oppa XD Jika oppa benar – benar melihat pesanku ini, aku Cuma mau menanyakan satu hal. Ne, apa Jungkook oppa dan V itu pacaran ? Tolong dijawab oppa :))))_

 _P.S. Ini bukan ancaman, tapi aku janji setelah oppa menjawab pesanku, aku tidak akan menyebarkan nomor handphonemu._

 _Salam,_

 _Fansmu yang paling nekat._

Dan saat itu juga _handphone_ hitam Jungkook yang tadinya berada di genggaman tangannya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasurnya setelah mengalami bantingan yang cukup meremukkan badan jika saja dibanting di lantai keramik.

Satu hal lagi, sepertinya Jungkook mulai kesal dipanggil _oppa_.

Sementara si _handphone_ tengah tergeletak tak berdaya, sang pemilik sedang sibuk berjalan ke luar kamar dan mencari seseorang untuk ia minta pendapat. Ah, bisa dibilang seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk saat ini. Dan nama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah nama yang ada di dalam sms itu. Bukan, tentu saja bukan namanya, melainkan nama _hyung_ nya yang sama – sama bernasib sial dengannya.

Yah, nasib sial, dianggap sebagai _gay_ oleh fans di luar sana yang nekatnya luar biasa.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ !" Teriaknya sambil mengelilingi rumah yang menjadi tempat kediaman BTS. Oke, jadi, mereka semua tinggal di satu rumah untuk memudahkan sesi latihan dan pengamanan dari para fans – fans. Mereka biasanya kembali ke rumah masing – masing ketika akhir pekan atau jadwal libur – libur tertentu sehabis konser.

Kali ini Jungkook mulai berkeliling untuk mencari keberadaan salah satu _hyung_ nya. Mulai dari ruang tamu mereka yang super besar namun kosong. Ruang latihan juga tidak ada. Hanya cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Lalu ruang alat – alat musik. Biasanya Taehyung yang kerap dipanggil V ini akan berada di sini bersama dengan _saxophone_ kesayangannya. Hanya saja, kali ini Jungkook harus menghela nafas lelah saat mengetahui sang _hyung_ tercinta tidak ada di sini.

Oh, ngomong – ngomong, setelah melewati beberapa tempat tadi, ia baru sadar jika rumah kali ini benar – benar sepi. Kemana perginya _hyung_ – _hyung_ nya yang lain. Hei, walaupun Taehyung tidak ada, kemungkinan ia menemui _hyung_ nya yang lain pasti ada. Apalagi ia berteriak – teriak heboh seperti itu.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. " _Hyung_ ! _Hyung_ !" Kali ini ia tidak hanya berharap Taehyung yang akan muncul. Siapa saja boleh. Asalkan ada seseorang yang menanggapinya. Tidak mungkin kan ia ditinggal sendirian seperti ini ?

Setelah lelah berkeliling rumahnya yang luas itu, Jungkook berakhir di taman belakang rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti kemana hilangnya semua orang. Seingatnya mereka tidak ada menagatakan apapun sedari pagi. Pergi ke luar untuk bekerja rasanya tak mungkin. _Manager_ mereka tak mengatakan ada kegiatan apa pun hari ini. Pergi beribur atau kembali ke rumah masing – masing juga rasanya aneh. Setidaknya para _hyung_ nya akan bersiap – siap dulu atau paling tidak pamit dengannya.

Jungkook hendak duduk di pinggir kolam renang dan mencelupkan kakinya yang sudah lelah memutari rumah dengan empat kamar tidur, dapur, dan beberapa ruangan latihan yang tentunya menghabiskan tempat yang besar.

Sebelum Jungkook sempat mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam berukuran sepuluh dikali lima belas meter itu, kemunculan seseorang dari dalam kolam membuatnya cukup terkejut hingga hampir terjerembab ke dalam kolam. Untungnya tidak jadi.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ !" Serunya gembira. Taehyung muncul dari dalam kolam renang dengan memakai celana renang pendek hitam dengan garis biru vertical. _Abs_ -nya terlihat jelas tanpa balutan baju. Taehyung menggeleng – gelengkan kepala, sehingga air terciprat dari suari oranyenya.

Jungkook dengan sigap mengambil handuk yang ia sadari tergeletak di kursi dekat kolam renang.

" _Hyung_ , kemana perginya semua orang ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyerahkan handuk.

"Hah ? Memang mereka kemana ? " Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah balik bertanya. Handuk yang ia terima tersampir begitu saja di bahunya.

"Di rumah sepi. Aku tidak melihat siapapun, bahkan setelah berteriak – teriak aneh tadi. Dan kau sendiri juga tidak menyahut." Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya, berusaha agar terlihat kesal.

"Oh ? _Mianhae_ , aku tidak mendengarnya tadi, " Taehyung memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau berteriak tadi ?"

"Hyu- _hyung_ , kau basah." Jungkook menyikut perut Taehyung pelan. Pertanyaan Taehyung mengingatkannya dengan sms yang baru saja ia terima. Oh, sial !

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai fansku dan mengirimiku sebuah sms," Jungkook mulai bercerita. " Dia menanyakan apakah kita, kau dan aku _gay_. Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu ? Dan dia mengancamku dengan mengatakan aka menyebarkan nomor _handphone_ ku jika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya." Alis Jungkook berkedut kesal.

'Jangan lupakan panggilan _oppa_ juga.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disangkanya, Taehyung mulai tertawa. Awalnya hanya tawa kecil, kemudian bertambah parah ketika Jungkook memperlihatkan wajah kesal.

" _Hyung_ ! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Kau di sini juga di tuduh _gay_ , asal kau tahu."

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya. Namun, binar geli masih terlihat jelas di matanya. "Berikan _handphone_ mu. Ayo kita jawab pertanyaan fans satu ini."

Dengan begitu, Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil _handphone_ Jungkook. Asal kalian tahu, ada empat kamar di rumah ini, jadi, dalam satu kamar, ada dua orang. Dan Taehyung sekamar dengan Jungkook. Hanya Namjoon yang memiliki kamar sendiri. Yah, memang tidak adil, ketika Namjoon berhasil memenangkan permainan yang sudah Jungkook lupakan yang ternyata cukup penting untuk urusan memilih kamar mereka.

"Nah, lhat ini," Ucap Jungkook sambil menyerahkan _handphone_ hitam miliknya kepada Taehyung. "Konyol bukan ?" Imbuhnya lagi.

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan seringai lebar dan anggukan antusias. Ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata di _handphone_ Jungkook. Jungkook yang ada di depannya menunggu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres. Dia tidak akan menggaggumu atau menyebarkan nomor _handphone_ mu. Tenang saja." Taehyung mengacak – acak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu toilet.

"Apa yang kau katakana kepadanya ?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran. Sedetik kemudian, setelah ia membaca isi balasan yang ditulis Taehyung, ia benar – benar berharap bisa menenggelamkan _hyung_ nya yang satu itu di kolam renang.

" _Hyung_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Raungnya yang dibalas tawa menggelegar dari dalam toilet oleh Taehyung.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang tengah menghadap ke jendelanya yang menampilkan pemandangan kolam renang dikejutkan oleh suara _handphone_ nya.

"Ohohoho, balasanku datang ~" Ucapnya dengan riang. Kamera yang dari tadi digenggamnya ia taruh di nakas samping kiri ranjang.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal aneh seperti itu dengan nomor _handphone_ barumu." Ucap salah seorang laki – laki yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ahahahaha... Mengerjai mereka memang menyenangkan, " Ucap laki – laki bersurai hijau yang tadi berdiri di dekat jendela. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita lihat balasannya."

" _Omo ! Omo_ ! Apa – apaan ini ? Kenapa dia bisa tahu nomor _handphone_ ku yang baru ?" Laki – laki bersurai hijau itu nampak bingung sendiri. Akhirnya ia malah tertawa terbahak – bahak dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan, " Ah, aku sudah puas untuk hari ini."

Laki – laki itu menghilang di balik pintu. Namun, surai hijaunya muncul sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian yang mau diam dari tadi."

"Kadang, aku suka bingung dengan tingkah Nam Joon _hyung_ yang suka menguntit dua orang itu." Ucap laki – laki yang kini menaruh konsol gamenya.

" Kau benar Jimin. Aku heran dnegan sikapnya yang menginvasi kamar kita demi mengambil foto – foto di kolam renang tadi," Lawan bicaranya hanya geleng – geleng kepala. " Dan dengan cerobohnya ia meninggalkan kameranya di sini." Imbuh laki – laki yang kerap disapa Suga itu.

"Tapi, _Hyung_ , aku penasaran dengan isi smsnya tadi."

"Ck, nanti kau pasti akan tahu."

From : Jungkook

To : XXXX

 _Baiklah fansku yang penasaran, akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu. Yah, kau tahu, sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi kami memang gay LOL. Aku yakin kau pasti histeris melihat ini._

 _p.s. Kau tahu, kadang blitz kameramu perlu dimatikan saat sedang memfoto orang secara diam - diam XP_

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N : Ugh... ini pertama kalinya saya menulis sebuah fic di sini. Dan yah, saya juga belum lama ini ngefans dengan BTS karena TaeKook benar – benar imu !t jadi kalau ada kurang atau salah, saya sungguh minta maaf. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka :))))_


End file.
